runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lanclot Rice
Welcome! Re:Photo additions *If you're going to brand all the clans affiliated with a specific union, adding a template is a better method than adding a photo on each page. This allows the template to easily be edited, and can include category addition, a photo, and links. 23:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *You forgot a siggy! :P A template would only take about 3 minutes, and would be much easier to copy / paste, while reducing the total script to each page, allowing for easier immediate updating as needed. You would simply put the code in for temple "triumvirate" and then it would appear on all pages. 23:23, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *In fact, on further inspection, there are already templates in place. 23:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *There's no link to your talk page in your siggy, lol. If you want to design a template for future use (I'd suggest it) I can help. 23:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *I meant in your signature. Signatures typically include a link to the user's talk page. Yours doesn't, no worries. 00:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Signature Put this under custom signature to use it: Just something I made real quick for your signature probs. 08:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ehem... http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Joint_Empire?action=history 23:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *Sure looks like a deliberate removal... =\ 00:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *Yessir it did. Which is also known as Vandalism. 00:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *Ya, vandalism by someone who corrected its grammar three days prior? Looked like a representative of that clan editing the page, then removing the content. To expect an admin to notice that faster than the original page creator, who is emailed a notification upon edits of the page (or has that option at the least) is unrealistic. Even so, this admin team did it! lol. 00:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *This "Admin Team" was Excel. Dont take props for something you didnt do. But yeah, it still removed it all, which is technically against everyhting I wrote it down for. 00:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *And you have said you didn't put it back, even though it would be easily done. So... that is against everything you wrote it down for too. Tsk! =D 00:40, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *This is a form of harassment. I dont see why people like you are allowed to have Admin status. It makes mr cry myself to sleep at night. The community thinks Triumvirate is the best thing to happen to this wiki besides the formation of it, so yeah, listen to the people. Oh wait! You dont care about them, because since this wiki has over 1200 pages, we matter zilch, right? Thanks for clearing everything up, it took me a while to see why you were fighting back so hard just to keep your own power. 00:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *I'm unclear how attempting to clarify why you don't take any personal responsibility is a form of harassment? Nor am I clear how your inability to take personal responsibility is a justification for the promotion of an individual who has almost no contributions to this wiki. I have no power in this wiki, so there is none for me to keep. I can edit a post, like you. I can revert vandalism, like you. I can contribute, like you. So... 00:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Policy Changes Hey could you please take a look at this. 20:23, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I did revert the changes till Drazie sorts everything else out. If it helps, this is the whereabouts of the person that keeps spamming your post: http://gyazo.com/1ff142f0423cc59b3590638dd57b1f65 Good luck Ebram72 (talk) 15:16, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Start Managing this Site. Hi Lancelot. I am going to quote you, so as to avoid confusion. "Since you wanted to have this site so so bad, please start managing it yourself." *I am and have been managing this site. I last logged in on 22:48 on March 22nd, 2014. If you had looked at the acitivity logs for users prior to posting, you would realize that I check the content of this wiki 1 hour prior to the vandalism which you corrected. And content edits that are less than 48 hours as of the time I am posting. :) "I hate having to undo edits you dont seem to find on your own." *Edits? You have made 3 edits in the month of March, one on a userpage on march 2nd, one to the vandalized page, and another on My talk page.... Let's not overexagurate your counter-vadalism contributions please. *What would you call the edit revisions I made on March 5th, 13th, 14th, etc? I think you should look at things more before you post such an inflammatory and accusatory statement that is unfounded in presentable fact. "If you dont pick up your activity, this wiki will die from all the problems." *If you had countered the vandalism per wiki policy, which you claim to follow and understand, you would have posted a Stop Template onthe offending IP's talk page. If you went to that page, you would have notice I put a stop template there on March 13th. Which means that this IP is now eligible for a BLock (which I executed) and that vandalism should be handled not. "Either step it up, or find someone who has the time to do your job please." *I believe I have done my job. *I can provide you rollback rights if you like. However, your inability to follow wiki policy on how to handle vandalism is evident in how you handled this ONE situation, which makes me weary to afford you with additional tools. Rollback rights are usually afforded to users that have displayed an ability and interest to fight vandalism to this wiki while also adhering to our rules on how to handle said situations. "Thank you." *Thank you for your help reverting that vandalizing edit. 15:37, March 24, 2014 (UTC) **As I stated in my previous response... We cannot issue a block without a stop template being placed. Given that no stop template has been placed, and the history of edits on the IP do not display vandalism (contrary to your implications) a block is not justified. As I asked you to do earlier, if you see vandalism please: #Revert it. #Use the Stop Template on the offending editor's user_talk page. **Since I have now instructed you to perform thusly twice, I will consider any further mention of this subject, wherein you are not compliant with said instructions, to be "disruption" as defined within the Runescape Clan Wiki's Block Policy, and act as that policy instructs. If you do issue a stop template, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I haven't acted accordingly within 24 hours. **I appreciate your concerns, regardless of your inability to follow canon. Thanks for any future assistance, 12:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Rights Given You've been given rollback rights. A guide on how to use those abilities can be found here. To use the stop template, which can be found on the template page titled stop, use this code on the offending vandal's talk page: Feel free to type that message on my talk page as a test of how to use the template. If you have any questions, please feel free to message on my talk page, I look forward to any assistance with vandalism you can provide. 13:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes? I am not deleting feature articles... I am moving them, as they have not been edited in excess of over 3 years. I am doing the job of an administrator... and have been regularly, you are only seeing it now because you happen to be watching this wiki today. Regarding wiki activity since September. The wiki has had the creation of over 50 articles from new clans, and currently receives its highest page views per day in the wiki's history. Thanks! 22:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the RFA in question... As was stated on the RFA, it was not completed per policy. If you draft an RfA for yourself per the outline, I will certainly support it. You have been a positive contributor to this wiki and could use the tools. Um...You didn't make an edit from January 10th, 2014- March 2nd, 2014. My contributions speak for themselves. There isn't an edit between February 1st thru March 5th as there were no administrative actions needed. And to be clear, 50 unique clan pages is the most additions in one year since the wiki's initial creation. Working on some projects now, I will look at the RfA page you create for yourself whenever you create it. 22:40, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*There is already an RfA page for Mr. Rice at RuneScape Clans Wiki:Request for Adminship/TDS and Lanclot Rice. Clark McDearny (talk) 22:41, May 4, 2014 (UTC) **Please read this. 23:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Test the new standard page creation template please Try creating a new clan page using the standard template, it should display a userbox and editing template. Can you figure any way to make it easier for a non-wiki familiar editor? 22:59, May 4, 2014 (UTC) *I would recommend the removal of the video option right off the bat. It takes up too much space and not too many new editors come with a prepared video for their clan. [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 23:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help with that vandalism, was out of town! 02:07, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Email Whatya need email for? I typically utilize talk pages for communication on wikia. 19:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC)